


The Tale of How Glasses Brought Two Idiots Together

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: SEPTIPLIER AWAYYY - Tales by Yours Truly. Sincerely, Absolute Fangirl Trash. [2]
Category: Septiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: And gauges, Fluff, Glasses, I mean its Jack of course there is language, It's just a bunny, Jack visits Mark, Jack wears glasses, Just a bunbun, Language, M/M, Mark and the Grumps take him touring around LA, Mark makes pancakes, Pancakes are awesome, Septiplier - Freeform, Sorry Jackaboy, cause reasons, no i'm not, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack flies out to LA to visit Mark and the Grumps for a week. They planned to take him touring around LA, so obviously he decided to bring his glasses, so he could actually see the shit they wanted him to see.<br/>He hadn't realized Mark hadn't seen his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of How Glasses Brought Two Idiots Together

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't set at any particular time. I mentioned a few videos, ones that Mark had actually recorded, but those were more for the sake of references than anything. So yeah. :D

Jack’s tired eyes scoured the baggage claim. He knew his pack was in there somewhere, but everything was blurring together from several things. Jack rubbed his eyes and pulled his glasses out of his carry on, slung across his shoulders. 

 

Everything came into focus, but he rubbed his eyes again, yawning. He had slept most of the flight, and it had gotten in at around four in the morning in LA. Whilst, if he was in Dublin, it would be about twelve, but he had just woken up after a rough while of flight travel, and he wasn’t the type to be energetic after immediately waking up. He cracked his neck, and looked for his pack once more.

 

Absentmindedly, Jack scratched his ear, seeking out the black pack that had a bright green septic eye on it. In all reality, it shouldn’t be hard to find. Unless it was flipped over, which Jack was starting to think had happened, since the belt had gone around several times.

 

He picked away some of the crusty bits around his ears; he was gauging them again. He was surprised security didn’t make him take the spikes out. They were plastic though, so that was probably why. Or maybe they just hadn’t been noticed? Eh.

 

He finally found his pack (it was flipped over!) and blundered around for a moment, searching for a Starbucks and the exit, which happened to be quite close to each other, thankfully. He knew he should probably try and get some more sleep, to better adjust to LA time, but he would power through it, and crash like a light some point that night.

 

He ordered an Uber. Mark told him how insanely expensive Taxi’s were to Uber’s, so he had taken the man's advice. They had Ubers in Ireland, and Taxi’s, and Ubers were cheaper, but Taxi’s weren’t too expensive there. That he knew of, anyways; he walked everywhere he went, most days.

 

Half an hour later, he was pulling up to Mark’s house. He felt better, having drunk the stupidly expensive concoction the Starbucks barista had made him, and having been awake for awhile. He grabbed the key from under the welcome mat, where Mark had left it for him especially, knowing Jack would be getting in late. He gently closed the door behind him, hearing the soft sound of tails tapping the floor.

 

“Hi Chica girl.” Jack cooed quietly, petting the big dog that was sniffing him. After a moment, he realized there was a little note on the wall next to the door. 

 

_ Hey Jack! _

 

_ Hope you had a good flight, I’ll be up around six, if you’re asleep I won’t wake you up until Arin and Danny get here, or sooner, if you want.  _

 

There was a little note off to the side,

 

_ Please specify waking instructions here → _

 

Jack snorted.

 

_ And if you’re staying awake, help yourself to food and the video games, I’ll be up soon. _

 

_ :D _

 

_ -Markimoo _

 

A smile on his face, Jack left the note and walked around until he found the kitchen, kicking his shoes and leaving his pack in the living room as he went. Mark really was an endearing man, which made it hard for Jack to sometimes just think of him in a purely platonic way.

 

He felt bad, he felt like he was stealing Mark’s food, after the man had been nice enough to let him stay at his house for this whole trip.

 

Though it was Mark’s idea for him to come out for fun, and for him and the Grumps to hang out whilst touring LA.

 

The whole touring bit was the only reason he had brought his glasses. He pushed the thin black frames up his face absentmindedly as he made a bowl of cereal, getting a small smile of amusement at eating Lucky Charms.

 

He was racial in a self-mockery kind of way, and it was often very amusing. 

 

After eating, he washed his bowl and spoon, and but the dishes away. He didn’t play the consoles, but dicked around on his phone for a while, going through various social medias. He had only just started to waste time on games when Chica started to wag her tail excitedly, and rose from where he had been petting her with one hand, jogging towards the stairs. Jack shut off his phone, glasses falling from atop his head and onto the bridge of his nose as Mark came down the stairs.

 

“Hey Mark!” Jack called out, as Mark was looking at Chica. 

 

“Jack!” Mark’s head snapped up, a smile coming across his face. Jack stood up, making his way over. “How was the flight?” He asked, mind still half preoccupied with petting Chica. Jack clenched his hands open and closed. He forgot just how deep Mark’s voice was. He also hadn’t realized what kinda shape the man was in, which, admittedly, was a very nice shape. He was much more muscled than Jack’s lean frame, which Jack could admit he wasn’t quite opposed to.

 

“Decent, slep’ most of th’ time, thankfully.” Smiling, the two hugged quickly in greeting.

 

“It’s good to have you here, and not just for a few days for PopCon or Pax.” 

 

“I’ll admit, it’s nice ta know I don’ have a chance of gettin’ my eardrums ruptured by fans.” Mark snorted, nodding. His eyes narrowed as he stilled suddenly. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Somethin’ the matter?” Jack asked slowly. 

 

“Since when do you have glasses?” Mark asked, tilting his head, red hair flopping into his face. Jack ran a hand through his own freshly dyed green hair (no, he hadn’t just done it for the trip...shush), pushing the frames up out of habit as he did so.

 

“I don’ wear ‘em in my videos, don’ need ‘em, gives me a headache if I do. But Since I came here ta actually  _ see  _ things, I thought I’d bring them.” Mark nodded after a moment. Then his eyes flickered to Jack’s ears.

 

“And the gauges?” Mark asked, a stunned expression still adorning his face. Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“I had my ears gauged not long ago, and they haven’ closed. I’ve been stretchin’ them back again for a few weeks now. Posting pictures and stuff. You behind on all that?” Jack crossing his arms over his chest, small smile on his face.

 

“Now I know you’re fucking with me.” 

 

Jack laughed. “Let’s get you some food buddy. You look like you could use it.” Mark let Jack lead him to his own kitchen. He wasn’t sure why, but he was just having trouble processing Jack in glasses, and the ears? He hadn’t known about that. Surely, Jack had mentioned it in several videos, but he actually hadn’t been able to watch Youtube in a while, or browse on Instagram or Twitter to see things from Jack.

 

Shaking his head, Mark started to make some waffles for himself and Jack. He pushed it to the back of his mind, but kept glancing at Jack throughout their morning. He couldn’t get the image out of his head, and frankly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He’d talked and interacted with Jack in person before, but each time the full on persona of the Irishman struck him full force like he didn’ have any experience handling Jack’s exuberant ways. The fact that he was good looking didn’t help much, either. 

 

Afterwards, he started to get some things ready for a few videos they were planning to record later today, after they had cruised around with Jack awhile.

 

Once Arin and Danny were there, they exchanged greetings, and then they set off for the day, sight seeing, and touring the sunny town of LA mid summer. They formed several ideas of visiting the beach at some point, which sounded nice.

 

They got back a few hours before the sun would set, purposely for the videos. Matt and Ryan came around, and awhile later they were done. Everyone dispersed, Jack was practically collapsing as he ate, so worn out from the day. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been hard to stay happy and energetic during the videos; he had been genuinely having fun. And if he got watermelon on him, that was fine. He liked the smell. The rubber bands snapping against his arms hadn’t been as pleasant, but he had an amazing time overall.

 

“Marki, do you not like th’ glasses?” Jack asked randomly, looking up from his pizza. Mark looked up, honestly surprised that Jack was speaking; he had seemed so tired. Then the question processed. 

 

“No, no, they’re fine...why’d you ask?”

 

“You’ve been staring at them all day.” Jack said bluntly. Mark blinked, a flush creeping up his neck.

 

“Have I? Sorry, I’m just not used to seeing you in them, I guess.” Mark said. Jack had taken them off once they’d gotten back from the car trip (they had made several stops at various arcade places, where Jack had slaughtered Mark at air hockey) to record videos. Mark had found himself mourning the absence, for some reason.

 

Mark excused himself and went up to bed. He felt flustered suddenly, around Jack. He wasn’t particularly sure why.

 

The next day, Jack was waiting for him in the kitchen, sleepily spooning cereal into his mouth. Mark was offset once again. Jack didn’t say a word for about an hour, until he headed upstairs to get dressed for the day, and reappeared looking fresh and bright. Apparently the  _ Bossatron _ wasn’t a morning person.

 

Arin and Danny got there not too long after, and Mark put away the controller's from their game of Mario. Danny commented on Jack’s lack of glasses, which Mark had noticed, but had chosen not to say anything about, for reasons he wasn’t sure. 

 

“What wit all the pictures going up, fans aren’ really used ta seeing me in them. Besides, thought they made me look a bit weird, ya know?” Jack said jokingly, a smile quirking one side of his mouth.

 

Mark shook his head rapidly, realizing a second too late his mistake. Luckily, Arin saved his ass, and his ‘dear caught in headlights’ look melted off. “Mark’s right, you look fine in them. I’d say to wear them in more videos if you needed them, like this blind mole over here.” Arin said, ruffling Mark’s hair. “Shorty.” 

 

“Hey-”

 

“Oi! I’m shorter than him, ye bastard!” Jack broke in, laughing. 

 

“What? Oh, he’s right!” Danny laughed. “Someone shorter than Mark! It’s a miracle!”

 

Jack snorted. “Arseholes.” But be disappeared up the stairs with a smile on his face, returning moments later with his glasses.

 

And they were off to enjoy another day of sightseeing. Since Jack was staying for a week, they had some leeway with what they did with their time.

 

They returned later, laughing their asses off, as per usual. Jack wasn’t as tired this time, adjusting slightly to LA time. He felt like he had worn a smile this whole trip, and this was only the second day. He wasn’t sure what their exact plans for tomorrow were, and neither was Mark, but they’d figure it out. Jack would be totally fine with just recording more videos or just playing games.

 

“Ye sure you don’ think my face is weird in the glasses? I don’ know how many times I saw you starin’ at ‘em in the restaurant and th’ car.” Jack asked, watching while Mark fed Chica. Mark froze for a moment. 

 

“No, you look really good, as always.” Mark said, without giving the sentence much thought. Once he realized his fuck up, he cursed himself for not having a better brain-to-mouth filter. How long had he wanted one of those? Better yet,  _ needed  _ one of those. 

 

Mark peaked up at Jack, who hadn’t said anything. He was surprised to see the Irishman standing in the kitchen, a little pleased smile on his face and blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll be going up ta bed now.” 

 

Mark felt some sense of deja vu as Jack darted up the stairs, away from him.

 

The next morning, Mark beat Jack to the breakfast table, and was cooking pancakes when he came down. “Tha’ is an amazing smell. Wha’ is tha’ smell?” Jack murmured as he stumbled down the stairs. Mark snorted. 

 

“Pancakes.” Jack stopped in his tracks. Mark raised a worried eyebrow. 

 

“You are an amazin’ creature.” Jack mumbled. Mark smiled, more pleased with that compliment than he thought he should be. “Thank ye, Markimoo.” 

 

“No problem.” Mark ignored the nickname, for the sake of his own sanity at this point. 

 

After breakfast, Jack looked better, and was now actually moving his hair out of his face to eat. By the time he had stood up to put his plait in the sink, Mark was standing as well.

 

“I’m not gonna dance around the issue any more, even though I am exceptionally good at dancing.” Mark announced. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at the man. Mark moved forward, and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling the Irishman a bit closer to him.

 

“Sean, would you like to spend some time on your visit here in the form of a date with me?” 

  
“Fook yes.”


End file.
